Viciante
by Gemini Defteros
Summary: Milo e Camus falaram o que não deveriam sobre Kanon e Saga. O que os gêmeos farão para puni-los?


Depois da batalha contra Hades, Athena pediu a Zeus permissão para reviver seus cavaleiros mortos na batalha. Como Athena nunca havia conseguido vencer Hades e sair viva da batalha, Zeus resolveu dar permissão à Athena como um presente. Todos voltaram a viver normalmente. Cada cavaleiro de ouro voltou a proteger sua própria casa e tudo corria bem. Os cavaleiros de ouro tomavam o café da manhã na sala do Grande Mestre todos os dias. Alguns criaram um laço de amizade, outros apenas continuaram se isolando em sua própria casa, como no caso de Saga e Kanon, que apenas se comunicavam entre si, chegando a se sentarem em uma mesa afastada dos demais. Isso intrigava Camus e Milo, que desde sempre foram melhores amigos. O aquariano e o escorpiano começaram a tentar se aproximar dos gêmeos misteriosos, mas eles sempre davam um jeito se afastar, então os dois voltavam derrotados e se jogavam em uma das mesas de café da manhã pra comer alguma coisa. Mas recentemente, eles descobriram que várias pessoas vem entrando e saindo da Casa de Gêmeos, sempre aos pares e andando de forma estranha.

-Eu já sei o que eles estão fazendo! - Milo quase gritou descendo as escadas de Câncer com um pedaço de maça na boca.

-Pela última vez, Milo, NÃO FALE DE BOCA CHEIA! - O francês quase gritou bravo.

-Fica quieto, Camus! Assim você me faz perder a linha de pensamento!

-Diga logo o que quer, pastel! - O francês disse irritado.

-O Kanon e o Saga jogam no outro time! A gente mesmo viu que os caras saem de lá andando torto e sempre aos pares! E eles não querem contar pra ninguém pra não ficarem falando deles! Há! Essa é a resposta do enigma dos gêmeos! - Milo gritou animadamente.

-Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas até que faz sentido! - Camus disse pensativo - Talvez você seja mesmo um gênio, Escorpião.

-Eu sempre soube! - O escorpiano disse orgulhoso.

-Eu nunca imaginei que o Saga jogasse no outro time... - O ruivo disse chocado enquanto passava pelo Hall da Casa de Gêmeos.

-E eu então, pra mim o Kanon era mais macho que o Santuário inteiro junto! - Milo riu divertido.

-E o Saga então, daquele tamanho e com aquela cara, sempre achei que ele transava com umas sete mulheres por dia! - Camus riu abafado e sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, o que o fez congelar e virar o rosto pra trás.

-O que você disse? - Saga encarou o francês com uma expressão que fez Camus ficar petrificado de medo.

-Calma Saga, é brincadeira - Milo tentou ajudar o amigo, mas no fundo estava com mais medo que ele.

-Fica na sua, Escorpião, o meu papo é com o Aquário - Saga liberou um pouco de seu poderoso Cosmo, e Milo tive certeza de ter visto as Galáxias se chocando no olhar do geminiano mais velho.

-Por favor, Saga! - Milo praticamente implorava, pensando que Saga mataria o ruivo, que se mantinha completamente apavorado com a mão do grego lhe apertando fortemente o ombro.

-O teu assunto não é comigo, é com ele - Saga olhou para o irmão, que estava encostado em uma pilastra perto de onde ele estava.

-Kanon? - Milo se virou e ficou em estado de choque, pois o Cosmo que Kanon emanava era ameaçador.

-Quem aqui não é macho, Escorpião? - Kanon disse andando pesadamente até o escorpiano.

-Eu nunca disse que ninguém não era macho! - Milo tentava se defender.

-Mas eu escutei você dizer - Kanon disse entre dentes - E vou fazer você pagar por isso.

-Me perdoe Kanon, por favor! - Milo implorava - A culpa foi minha, o Camus não falou nada disso! Se forem bater em alguém, batam em mim!

-Muito bonito da sua parte, mas o Saga que decide o que fazer com o ruivinho - Kanon virou Milo e o abraçou por trás - Você vai ver quem é o macho aqui, Escorpião - Dizendo isso, ele empurrou Milo para um dos sofás da sala e deitou em cima dele.

-Me solta, Kanon! - Milo se debatia em baixo do mais velho - Sai de cima de mim.

-Quem aqui não é macho? - O geminiano mais novo perguntou apertando os ombros do escorpiano.

-Ninguém! - Milo gritou tentando se livrar do aperto nos ombros.

-Tem alguém sim - Kanon disse ríspido e Milo entendeu o que ele queria.

-Sou eu! - O grego mais novo gritou corado - Eu não sou macho!

-Ótimo - Kanon sorriu e deixou o corpo cair em cima do outro -Já que você não é macho, não vai se importar se eu brincar um pouco com você... - O geminiano mais novo e colocou no meio das pernas do grego mais novo.

-Para Kanon! Eu te imploro! - Camus gritou tentando se livrar do grego mais velho.

-Cuide da sua vida, francês - Kanon gritou enquanto beijava o escorpiano a força.

Milo se debatia e tantava se livrar da boca forte e quente que cobria a sua. Já Camus, estava em estado de choque. Ele não sabia o que fazer, só sabia que teria que lutar com Saga, que era muito mais forte que ele e, na pior das hipóteses, teria o mesmo destino que seu amigo. Completamente apavorado, ele olhou para o grego mais velho, que apenas o encarava com um olhar de reprovação e malícia. Em um movimento rápido, Saga jogou o francês no outro sofá da sala e deitou em cima dele.

-Você já sabe o que eu vou fazer com você, não sabe? - Saga perguntou se forma sedutora.

-Eu te imploro, Saga, não faça isso! - Os olhos de Camus começaram a ser encher de lágrimas.

-Não adianta implorar, francês - Saga riu maliciosamente - Agora você vai comprovar a teoria do Escorpião... Do mesmo jeito que ele...

-Por favor! Me perdoe! - O ruivo implorava.

-Hum, diga o quem é grande aqui - Saga o apertou em seus braços.

-Você! Você é grande! - O ruivo disse desesperado.

-Então vamos ver se vai caber? - O grego riu maliciosamente.

Em um movimento rápido, Saga invadiu o boca do francês que se debatia. Com suas mãos ágeis, ele começou a abrir a roupa do ruivo, começando pelo cinto. Camus então, usou toda a força que tinha pra empurrar Saga e fugir, mas o geminiano o empurrou para fora do sofá, o que o fez cair de quatro, o que foi suficiente para o grego. Ele sentou em cima do francês e usou o cinto do ruivo para amarrar suas mãos nas costas, deixando-o de cara no chão. Saga arrancou violentamente o resto das roupas do ruivo, rasgando-as.

-Empina essa bunda pra mim, ruivinho! - Saga disse dando fortes tapas nas nádegas de Camus.

-Maldito! - Camus chorava de raiva e humilhação.

-Não faça essa carinha, eu sei que você sempre quis que eu te pegasse - Saga riu e puxou os quadris do outro pra mais perto de si.

Do outro lado da sala, Kanon segurava as mãos do escorpiano acima da cabeça e com a mão livre, rasgava as roupas do grego mais novo. Milo só sabia se debater e pedir por favor para que Kanon o liberasse, mas a cada grito que ele dava, Kanon o beijava avidamente, impedindo qualquer movimento brusco. Quando o geminiano mais novo se afastou um pouco e Milo pensou que ele finalmente havia escutado seus pedidos, Kanon o jogou no chão e o virou de bruços. Ele escutou o barulho da calça do outro se abrindo. Logo sentiu o membro de Kanon encostar lentamente em suas nádegas, o que o fez contrair os músculos.

-Não adianta fazer isso, eu vou te arrombar do mesmo jeito - Kanon mordeu a orelha do escorpiano.

-Eu te imploro! Não faz isso! - Milo chorava.

-Você vai gostar, eu te garanto - O geminiano mais novo rosnava na orelha do outro, enquanto roçava deu membro freneticamente contra a bunda do outro - Apenas relaxa que vai doer um pouco menos.

Enquanto Milo chorava de medo, Camus ainda tinha esperanças de se libertar, que foram frustradas assim que ouviu o barulho das calças de Saga sendo abertas.

-Você quer assim, de joelhos ou sentado? - Saga perguntou com uma voz sexy.

-Não faça isso! Deixe a gente ir, por favor! - Camus ainda pedia.

-Escolha ou eu vou ter que ser um pouco bruto com você, ruivinho - O grego mais velho roçava seu membro na bunda de Camus, o que o fez perceber que o membro do outro era enorme - Acabou seu tempo, e como você não me disse nada, eu vou escolher! E vamos fazer dos três jeitos! - Camus arregalou os olhos - Começando por esse! Aproveite os 30 cm só pra você!

Sem dar tempo do francês reclamar, Saga colocou todo seu membro dentro do francês e iniciou um movimento rápido. Camus deu um grito alto e agudo de dor, mas o grego mais velho não parou. O ruivo estava com a cara no chão e o quadril levantado. Saga dava estocadas cada vez mais rápidas, e Camus chorava cada vez mais alto.

-Isso! Grita mais que eu quero ouvir, ruivinho! - Saga o puxava cada vez mais para si.

-PA-A-A-RAAA - Camus gritava e implorava - VAI DEVAGAR! TÁ DOENDO MUITO!

-Aguenta! Você é um homem, não é? - Saga sorria maliciosamente.

Ouvindo os gritos agonizantes do amigo, Milo começou a se desesperar, afinal, se eram gêmeos, os membro de Kanon seria do mesmo tamanho do membro do irmão. Quando virou o rosto para olhar nos olhos de Kanon, viu que o mesmo o encarava com desejo.

-Relaxe, se não você não vai andar amanhã - Kanon disse com uma voz rouca e sexy.

Sem esperar resposta do escorpiano, Kanon colocou uma mão nas costas fortes do grego mais novo para se apoiar e abriu as nádegas do outro com a mão livre. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele inseriu todo seu membro na pequena entrada do rapaz, que gritou de dor. O geminiano mais novo começou a estocá-lo incrivelmente rápido, fazendo-o chorar de dor. Kanon abraçou a cintura de Milo e deitou em cima do escorpiano, aumentando mais ainda a velocidade das estocadas. Milo só sabia gritar e chorar, tentando se afastar do geminiano, sem sucesso. O geminiano mais novo, então, Aumentava mais ainda a velocidade e a profundidade das estocadas, para puni-lo por tentar escapar.

-Você é apertadinho, Escorpião - Kanon rosnava na orelha do escorpião e a mordiscava.

-Cala boca, maldito - Milo chorava de raiva e dor.

-Quem é o seu macho? Ein? - Ele mordia as costas do grego mais novo com força, chegando a deixar marcas de sangue.

-Cala boca! - Milo gritava de raiva.

-Fala quem é o seu macho! - Kanon desceu a mão até o membro do escorpiano e apertou a pronta com força - É bom falar...

-É... você - O rapaz respondeu extremamente irritado e chorando de dor.

-Bom menino - Kanon riu maliciosamente - Vai ganhar até um agradinho.

Saga não parava de estocar violentamente o mais novo. Camus estava se sentindo completamente arregaçado. Sua entrada doía de uma forma astronômica, e o grego mais velho ia cada vez mais rápido, sem falar que já o avisara que apenas tinha começado.

-Não faça essa cara, ruivo - Saga o puxou pra si.

Quando percebeu, o geminiano mais velho saiu de dentro dele, sentou no chão com a pernas abertas e colocou Camus sentado em seu colo. Logo o francês voltou a sentir o volume imenso de Saga roçar-lhe as nádegas.

-Desamarra as minhas mãos - Camus disse derrotado - Eu prometo que eu não vou fugir.

-Tudo bem - Aquilo chocou o grego mais velho - Obrigado - Ele desamarrou o francês.

Desconfiado, ele esperava que o francês tentasse fugir, mas ele não o fez. Na verdade , ele apenas encarou Saga com uma expressão derrotada e dolorida, lentamente colocando as mãos nos ombros do grego. Aquilo comoveu o geminiano mais velho. Camus certamente era a criatura mais pura que ele já vira, ele sabia disso.

-Muito obrigado, Camus - Saga disse envergonhado.

-Tudo bem - O ruivo percebeu que Saga o chamara por nome ao invés de o chamar de "ruivinho", "ruivo" ou simplesmente "Aquário".

Então, de forma receosa, Saga levou a mão até a bochecha de Camus, que estava um pouco suja e vermelha por causa do atrito com o chão. Ele limpou a sujeira da face do ruivo lentamente, olhando o tempo todo em seus olhos. Ele viu o olhar de dor do francês relaxar, e isso o deixou realmente feliz.

-Me perdoe por não ter sido gentil com você - Saga disse baixinho.

-Me desculpe por te chamar de gay - Camus sussurrou de volta.

-Obrigado - Saga sorriu e abraçou o francês amorosamente - Podemos terminar isso?

-Claro - Camus sorriu maliciosamente - Quero ver se você consegue me deixar sem andar mesmo ou é só papo...

-Vai ver do que eu sou capaz! - Saga colocou seu membro na entrada de Camus, que gemeu novamente, e iniciou uma rápida penetração novamente, abraçando o ruivo.

Milo já havia gozado duas vezes no chão e seu membro ainda estava muito duro. Kanon estava acabando com ele. Aquilo era... bom. Milo teve vontade de se estapear ao pensar que aquele estupro era bom, mas como aquele membro grande, grosso e volumoso entrando e saindo de dentro dele era bom. Ele sentia aquele membro deslizar avidamente e se chocar com sua próstata várias vezes, e já estava ficando louco de prazer.

-Você goza sem parar - Kanon riu - Ejaculação precoce ou eu que sou gostoso demais?

-Vai à merda, Gêmeos - Milo rosnou.

-Falando assim nem parece que você tá gostando, Escorpião - O geminiano mais novo colocou o rosto nos ombros do outro.

Milo o beijou. Ele ficou surpreso no início mas logo correspondeu ao beijo, dominando completamente. O escorpiano era dominador, mas Kanon era muito mais. Aquilo já estava ficando selvagem.

-Você fode como uma menina, Kanon! - Milo disse provocante - Fode como homem!

-Vai ser arrepender de ter falado isso amanhã, quando não conseguir andar! - Kanon rosnou e puxou o quadril do outro, fazendo-o ficar de quatro - Agora você vai ser o meu cachorrinho! - Kanon aumentou a velocidade drasticamente, fazendo o escorpiano gemer alto - Isso, late mais pra mim!

Do outro lado, Saga penetrava o francês avidamente, mas com amor e cuidado. Camus estava adorando aquela sensação dentro de si. Aquele volume quente grande, grosso, extremamente duro e macio ao mesmo tempo deslizando ao máximo pra dentro da sua entrada extremamente apertada era muito bom.

-Senta e rebola, Camus! - Saga ordenava cheio de prazer.

-A-a-ah - Camus obedecia as ordens do mais velho.

O aquariano rebolava lentamente no membro do geminiano mais velho. Saga gemia alto e estocava cada vez mais o corpo bem menor que o seu. Não demorou muito para Camus gozar no peito do geminiano e seu membro enrijecer novamente.

-Milo! Eu vou gozar! - Kanon gritou na orelha do escorpiano, o que o surpreendeu, afinal, era a primeira vez que ele o chamava por nome.

-Na minha boca, maldito - Milo disse envergonhado.

Kanon então saiu de dentro do outro e sentou no sofá. Milo se ajoelhou em frente ao geminiano mais novo e abocanhou seu membro, chupando-o avidamente, o que levou Kanon à loucura.

-Isso, chupa com vontade - Ele colocou as mãos nos cabelos volumosos do escorpiano e começou a puxá-los - Coloca tudo na boca...

Milo simplesmente o encarou com um olhar de "Quer me matar?". Como ele imaginava que Milo colocaria seu membro de 30 cm dentro da boca? só quisesse morrer. Mas ai ele lembro que aquele membro estivera dentro dele a pouco tempo e começo a se perguntar como coube. Kanon então inundou a boca do escorpiano com seu sêmen quente. O rapaz engoliu tudo, para a satisfação do geminiano mais novo.

-Vem, to cansado - Milo deitou no chão de costas para Kanon.

-Se você insiste - Kanon puxou o pequeno lençol que estava em cima do sofá, deitou-se atrás do adormecido Milo, puxou-o pra si e cobriu os dois, logo pegando no sono.

Mas com Saga e Camus, a coisa ainda estava fervendo. Camus rebolava freneticamente, enquanto Saga o estocava com toda a força que tinha, acertando seu ponto sensível a cada investida.

-Camus, eu não aguento mais segurar - Saga disse sedutoramente e cheio de prazer.

-Eu quero sentir tudo que você puder me fazer sentir - Camus disse provocante e cheio de prazer - Tudo.

-Você é bem mais safadinho do que eu imaginava - Saga riu maliciosamente.

Ele então aumentou o ritmo das estocadas. Camus gritou de prazer e sentiu Saga preenche-lo com seu sêmen quente. Saga então o beijo de forma apaixonada e saiu de dentro dele, deitando-o em seu peito. Camus adormeceu abraçando o peitoral musculoso do grego mais velho, que puxou um fino lençol de cima do sofá para cobri-los.

Afinal, quem precisa de cama ou lençóis finos pra se fazer amor?

Aquela não seria a última vez que aqueles corpos se encontrariam e uma dança sensual apaixonante, pois pra eles, o amor era algo viciante.


End file.
